


Outlaw Solidarity

by anxiouslowercase



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, New 52, dc just never showed it to us, this is based on the 2011 teen titans comics btw, though does it count as canon divergence if it could've happened ?, we can still use the potential good ideas they never took, yes the n52 was a fever dream BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslowercase/pseuds/anxiouslowercase
Summary: Cassie Sandsmark just wanted to get an easy (free) drink before sacking her next excavation, but instead ends up meeting someone annoyingly familiar.
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Outlaw Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Though I'm not a great fan of the N52 comics, I did notice that according to RHaTO #8 Tim had asked Jason to get some intel on Cassie before he went on looking for her to recruit her for the Titans. So, who's to say that after having spied on her and seen her in action, they didn't ran into each other while they were both in Cali? I say they did.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Tired eyes scan the people sitting around the pub, looking for a possible _kind_ guy who’d want to share his drink with a pretty blonde, maybe give her some place to crash for a little while until she took off to her next excavation to sack during the night. Her gaze quickly lands on a lonely figure at the bar, one which is probably _just_ getting his first beer of the afternoon. _Perfect_. Putting on her best smile, she makes her way to the stool next to his.

“Is this taken?” The guy turns to her with the smallest of frowns, but it easily goes away after eyeing her no more than a second; _probably happy to have some company, she muses._

"Didn't a little red birdie tell you not to trust strangers?" She's a bit confused, especially by the _little red birdie_ choice, but since the half smirk on his face is rather attractive and he's not straight up getting away from her, Cassie decides not to pay it too much mind and take a seat regardless.

"What, you're gonna hurt me?"

"I haven't decided yet," he lies without missing a beat. "But i could, easily." Much to his surprise though, instead of feeling intimidated, the blonde just moves closer.

"No, I don't think you can. Or, even if you could you just wouldn't."

"How are you so sure?" She doesn't reply immediately, choosing instead to casually cross her legs. Without tearing her gaze from his, Cassie starts brushing her foot against his ankle and up his calf with the confidence of someone who's done this before. She smiles, but there's no warmth to it and it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"You look like a good guy. Y'know, under the whole _bad boy_ look." He raises his eyebrows as she reaches out to take a sip of his beer without even asking for permission. In her defense, she usually doesn't have to.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking? Especially something you didn't buy." Her grin widens, a slight spark of amusement taking over her features this time. Anyone else would've already ordered her a drink of her own and would be trying to get her drunk, yet he isn't. _Good guy._

"Not according to the ID currently in my pocket. And I'm a little short on money right n--" he snorts, interrupting and causing _her_ to raise an eyebrow this time.

"I find that hard to believe." She hates the way he smirks without even looking at her, as if he knew something she ignored. A fact he clearly finds amusing, judging by his tone. "You look like a girl who knows where to find some riches. Y'know, under the whole _pretty thief_ look." The look on her face must be quite something, for he stops gazing at her from the corner of his eye to turn to her fully, the twitch on his lips never wavering. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Wondy Girl - I've become a good judge of character."

The nickname is almost a slap to her face. She even sits a bit straighter, foot falling limp in place just as it as does any mask of the _flirty blonde_ she was trying to keep up. Her hand contracts in a fist as a reflex, in time with the thumping of her heart. How could he...? Was it possible that she had walked right into a trap? Her breathing quickens as her eyes start frantically looking around, almost expecting government agents to take off their civvies and throw themselves at her. She can feel the cold sweat on her back, and something itching right under her skin - the armour, reading to come out and defend her. _No, no, no, no, no; please, no._

Her vision becomes blurry, though if it is from trying to fight her _gift_ or due to her state of panic (or even tears,) Cassandra can't quite tell. She does however miss the just as sudden yet equally genuine look of concern on the guy next to her, as well as most of the words she thinks he's saying. His hand hovers near hers, but thankfully doesn't touch it - she would've sent him right through the wall, otherwise, and her cover would've _definitely_ been blown. For that alone, she swallows and does her best to pick up what he's saying.

"... okay. Breathe, it's fine." As a shaky breath goes through her lips, she finally manages to put his face back in focus, and is greeted with seriousness and even a small frown. If it weren't because she doesn't know him, Cass would've sworn he looks a bit worried. "You're okay, you're safe."

She gives a little nod as her trembling hand runs through her hair, a weak attempt to still look in control. He probably doesn't buy it, but at least he doesn't call her out on it either.

Some water is left right in front of her, and for a second her alarm sense is triggered once more, afraid that someone had heard them, seen them and connected the dots. However, the stranger is the one to take the glass and extend it to her further, and from the corner of her eye she can tell the patron hadn't even given her a second look. She sighs, taking small sips of water and feeling her body deflate a little as her fight-or-flight state slowly wears off. All the while, the guy keeps a careful yet casual eye on her; she appreciates the discretion.

None of them really says anything for a little while, Cassie still trying to tame her stress and him just nursing his beer and stealing glances at her. Slowly, she turns on her stool and focuses her gaze on the wooden bar, not really wanting to be so exposed in front of him. Not that it matters too much _now_ since he's clearly realized the one thing she didn't want anyone to find out but - guess it's just a matter of pride.

"Listen, I--"

"-- any other name I can call you?" She blinks, twice. Her lips part ever so slightly in surprise; his are once again twitched in the tiniest smile, almost as if amused. In any other circumstance she would've been pissed off, maybe think that he was just trying to get on her nerves. But right now she even _welcomes_ the brushing off of the episode, which is a reply comes out before she can even think up another lie.

"Uh, Cassie." Blue meets blue as they look at each other an extra second, nothing like the way they had done back when she'd just arrived. There was almost an understanding there, a camaraderie of sorts. It makes her lower her gaze and squirm a little on her seat, but she forces herself to clear her throat and try again. "About... that, I--"

"If you don't mention it then I won't either." He sounds chill, almost as if they were just talking about a slightly embarrassing incident they wanted to forget instead of him having knowledge about one of the most wanted thieves of Interpol. He even dares to grin, though it's amusement rather than glee what hides behind the gesture. "Call it _outlaw solidarity_."

_So that is why_. Cassie wonders what he could've done, what sorts of crimes he was involved in that allowed him to be out so freely and relaxed; she's still intrigued as to how the hell he knows her. But in her own act of comradeship she doesn't ask, giving him a smile instead. Probably the first genuine one of the evening.

"Thanks." There's a short nod on his end, and she finds her gaze lingering a moment longer. Not with any particular intention in mind, just... intrigued, mostly. But she knows better than to believe she has time for such things, especially when threading on thin ice, as she is now. Thus she clears her throat and stands up, straightening up her posture as if to shrug off the incident altogether, putting back her mask. "Well, I better take my leave - It's been... fun. Thanks for the beer." And she even winks, though she can't be sure he's seen her. She walks away nonetheless, boots stepping firmly and confidently on the floor. However, she doesn't get to make it too far off before stopping again.

"Hey." She turns around, question written in her eyes. The guy is standing too, a red motorbike helmet on his hand. "Need a ride?"


End file.
